Flurry of Rain
by Dudette Mal
Summary: Collection of my stories for 8059 week 2015
1. Symphony and Sunshine (Day 1: Rainstorm)

_Summary_ : There was one thing, Gokudera Hayato couldn't solve, it didn't matter how much he concentrated on it.

* * *

Raging.

That was the word. Well fitting for the situation inside – and out.

Rain violating windows, loudly, as if trying to break them. Nothing left of the smoothing melody the drops sometimes seemed to play.

Hayato ripped his view away from the window and the thoughts, that started to consume him once more, back down onto the white paper lying on the table, just grey lines interrupting the innocent white, neatly staining it. He narrowed his eyes, looking in front of the room, looking at the white lines on green, almost immediately deciding it was useless. Teacher incompetent, nothing more.

Not helping.

Him. Nor his problem.

He scribbled down – in G-script, of course – trying to make sense of the situation – nothing made sense.

* * *

The piece of paper – crumpled by the end of the lesson, but not disposed yet – was stuffed deep into his school bag, to the very ground of it, the textbooks stuffed on top of it in a hurry as the bell rang. Hayato would definitely burn it later, destroy ever single evidence of his pondering – of his cluelessness – in the safety of his flat.

But that wasn't now or _soon_. He followed the tenth and the baseball idiot, gaze back on the ground, lost in thoughts, _thinking_.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna's kind voice reached him, pulled him out of his thoughts – guilt.

He bowed. "I'm very sorry!" Gokudera exclaimed exactly at the same time.

Tsuna raised his hands, defensive, shaking his head. Little droplets flew out of his hair, where carried away by the raging storm. "No need to bow!" he then told him, voice slightly squeaking, and Hayato stood straight once more, "I just wanted to know what you wanted to eat later, mom isn't home today…"

"Oh," Hayato answered, and then shook his head, "Everything is fine."

"Great!" Yamamoto intervened, cheerful. "Let's head to my place then instead!" And to Gokudera's horror, the tenth nodded agreeing. He promised himself not to lose track of the conversation before him again.

He betrayed himself. He lost track.

* * *

Standing inside of the Sushi-Shop, dripping wet, like the other teenagers, mumbling a greeting to the older Yamamoto standing behind the counter, hearing the other two greeting him as well, and the adult greeting them cheerfully back.

Takeshi went ahead, leading them up, but not to his room. Standing in the floor, still tripping the baseball idiot offered him a smile (– symphony and sunshine –) and a towel (– warm and fluffy –), Hayato sneered and took it and gave it to the tenth.

Yamamoto blinked for a second, before holding out another one, offering him another smile with it. This time, Hayato took it, starting to dry his silver hair.

* * *

The sushi was good – delicious even. But that didn't rise his mood at all. Hayato took a deep breath and started to explain the mathematical problem once more from the beginning. Just to be interrupted by a sneeze. His very own sneeze.

Tsuna's eyes widened in worry for a moment. "Are you alright, Gokudera-kun?" he asked.

"Of course, I am," he answered immediately, a little to fast, "No need to worry, tenth!"

Though Tsuna's worry didn't disappear. "I'll be back in a minute," Takeshi told them.

* * *

It wasn't quite a minute. His disappearance were more like five minutes and his arrival was also the arrival of freshly brewed tea for them. "It's cold outside, so I probably should have offered you earlier," he declared, rubbing the back of his head as soon as he had placed the tray on the table.

"Thank you," Tsuna said and looked at him with something akin to relief, that Hayato couldn't quite place. "I'll drink up and then head home. Reborn still wants to… "tutor" me today."

"Alright," Yamamoto answered him, looking slightly displeased. "But you'll still stay for dinner won't you, Gokudera-kun?"

Hayato shrugged, he wasn't exactly ecstatic about the company, but it was free dinner and Tsuna would be said if he declined. "Probably."

* * *

Gokudera couldn't quite remember when he had a big dinner like this the last time, but it had been ages. "I hope Tsuna got home save," his line of thought was once more interrupted, but this time, not by the rain, the bell or Tsuna, but by Yamamoto.

"Why?" he asked, alerted. "Is something amiss?"

Takeshi smiled almost cheekily. "You already sneezed and the rain didn't lessen. 'Is all."

"Maybe I should—" Hayato said, already standing up, ready to abandon the dinner.

"No, you don't even pass Tsuna's home on your way home. What would he think if you visited him tonight and were sick tomorrow?"

His shoulders slumped slightly. "I guess, I'll call when I get home."

And there was the smile again (– symphony and sunshine). "Let's call him together after dinner!"

* * *

Tsuna did arrive safely at the sanctuary that was his home. Hayato wouldn't have the same luck, lightning and thunder mixing into the rain, barely making it more colourful, just more unpassable. Gokudera watched the outside from his seat in Takeshi's room, who finally seemed to understand the problem, if only vaguely.

"You can sleep here tonight," Yamamoto told him, "The rain doesn't seem to stop anytime soon and your home is farther away than Tsuna's too."

"I'll be able to handle it," he snapped, "It's just a bit of rain after all."

The rain guardian didn't look away, but his gaze lingered. "What's up, Gokudera?" he asked.

"How does that concern you?" he hissed, eye's narrowing and dropping onto his schoolbag.

"Calm down," he Yamamoto tried to pacify him, raising his hands. "I'm just concerned, Gokudera, Tsuna is too. True, you normally are temperamental and rather rude… but normally you are concentrated. I mean, you don't lose track of conversations or you try to provoke the teachers."

Hayato didn't answer, gaze locked with the kind brown eyes, looking at the gestures, he was making to explain, tch-ing whenever he was especially annoyed.

"You can tell me," Takeshi then assured him, "I'm your friend! I'll help you with your problems!"

And something in the storm guardian stopped. "Help me?" he asked or hissed, heart beating hard against his chest, "You're my goddamn _problem_ , you goddamn lovable asshole!" Lightning crashed down not far from then, lighting up the room, just before Hayato ran down the stairs and out of the shop, of the house, of the room.

* * *

Playgrounds were much better when it rained, he decided. They were muted without humans running around and without the every present detestable laughter.

He fell down on the bench, breathing heavily, lungs burning, eyes tearing from all the rain drops that had landed in them and the raging storm. Nothing more.

The rain still hitting everything like a punishment.

* * *

 _Steps_.

Hayato would have laughed at the approaching person, if he hadn't felt as heavy as he did. Weighted down by the rain.

"Gokudera?" He didn't turn. Not to look into eyes that were far kinder than his own.

"Go away," he told him, but it didn't sound nearly as determined as he wanted it to sound. It sounded far more shaky. Like the way his hands shook.

And Yamamoto didn't take him seriously when he kneeled down on the ground in front of him, looking up, looking far too much like a wet puppy, far too kind. "It's alright," he assured him, "You're really _lovable_ too, Gokudera."

Soft warmth enveloped his cold hands. "That's not—"

Takeshi's hands pressed his. "I _like_ you too," he eventually said, after what could have been hours or just minutes or mere seconds. Time wasn't important, the little fireworks in his chest were, the butterflies in his stomach were, Yamamoto Takeshi was.

There was a silent between them, Hayato at a loss of words, the solution to his problem just presenting itself in a form far from everything he could have ever imagined.

The rain fell down, beating erratic against the things in its way, like his heart against his chest, chasing away uncertainties, beating the symphony. The same symphony he had never understood.

"I'm cold," he mumbled.

And the smile – symphony and sunshine – was back. "Let's go back then."

Hayato took the offered hand without so much of wasting a thought on it, holding it without any doubt in the world.

For many ways afterwards.


	2. Chaos Hatchling (Day 2: AU)

_Summary: Dragon riders with Hatchling AU_

* * *

The evening sun gave just enough sun for him to read and Uri, rolled together on his lap, to purr. A light breeze led the little dragon to reach out with his claws into the direction of the wind, letting out a small roar that had more in common with a mewling still.

Hayato looked fondly at the dragon – his freshly hatched dragon. He closed the book, using his thumb as bookmark as he reached out with the other one to stroke the crème coloured fur, but Uri wouldn't have that, the tail lashing out, the small, pristine white teeth snapping for his hand as Uri jumped on her tiny paws.

"Calm do–!" Hayato started, but it was too late, Uri ran into the hedge.

And through it.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato tried not to fret. Really. Uri was a dragon. A hatchling. No human or dragon would hurt him. But he still couldn't help to run through the streets, over the roofs, looking for the hatchling.

Uri was under his protection, to be his fighting partner, his dragon and a present from Tsuna.

He bit hard on his teeth, frustrated with his failure to take care of a hatchling.

Pulling himself to his feet on the smooth roof, Hayato gazed over the ground, not seeing Uri anywhere. His fingers drummed curtly on his leg, before he jumped down, almost knocking down an old lady in the progress. Gokudera didn't apologize, he didn't even realize it.

* * *

It was past midnight when Hayato returned to their house, past midnight and still no clue where Uri could have hidden. He opened the front door, Jirou in all his happiness of his arrival, let water spill on the wooden floor. "I'm home," Gokudera said, assuming Takeshi was already in his or their bed and patted Jirou's warm scales until he was satisfied, only then, he wiped the water away.

Making his way to the living room, Jirou happily purring next to him, the worry still hadn't left his mind. How could it? Somewhere in the streets of Namimori his hatchling strayed, still defenceless.

He almost passed the living room, he actually had, before he realized that the light was still on. Hayato turned around, eyes narrowing, slightly annoyed with Takeshi, because the idiot didn't have to stay up until he came back, he was old enough for staying out in the dark, thank you very much.

Kojirou with all his weird preference of high places, that no water dragon, not even his clutch member Jirou, shared, sat on the back of the sofa, head comfortably bedded on Takeshi's soft black hair, purring content.

"Takeshi?" Hayato asked, blinking for a split second as Kojirou passed him, but didn't immediately jump halfway on Takeshi's lap.

"Welcome home!" Yamamoto greeted him, cheerful but not loudly, he put his hand on top of Jirou's snout, who rose his head and made himself comfortable without Takeshi. "What happened?" Yamamoto then asked.

Hayato swallowed, looking to the ground, before answering, "Uri ran away. It has no sense to keep looking this late, I'll continue by sunrise."

Takeshi hummed for a moment. "Don't worry, Hayato, everything is fine."

"I know," he answered irritated, "Uri is a dragon and a hatchling, nobody would—"

"That's not what I meant?" Yamamoto interrupted him, scratching the back of his neck. "Could you come here for a moment?" he asked, tapping on the couch next to him.

Hayato did what he was asked for even though he couldn't see the reason in it. The bed would clearly be the better place to go to, getting some sle – Uri.

"The poor hatchling was scratching on the door when we came back from the pool," Takeshi explained when his boyfriend stopped moving, "Well, I think she just wanted to play hide and seek with you. She is still so young after all."

"I'm not sure whether I should hit you or kiss you," Gokudera then said, unbelieving.

"Kissing sounds a lot nicer," Yamamoto agued, "You wouldn't want Uri to pick up bad habits, would you? What would Tsuna think?"

"Why couldn't you have told me? I was running around all evening – most of the night even!"

Takeshi blinked, confused. "How? Without leaving the dragons alone?"

"…" Hayato sat down next to Yamamoto, huffing slightly. "Thank you for taking care of Uri…"

"Not for that!" Yamamoto told him, pressing a soft kiss on Hayato's neck, making him blush just high on the cheeks. "Let's put the dragons to bed, it's way too late for them."

"That's true," Hayato agreed, a little too eager, "It's good that we don't have school tomorrow, imagine how cranky they would be if they had to stand up that early."

Takeshi laughed in amusement. "Definitely not as cranky as you, Hayato!"

"You–!" It was that moment, Uri decided to wake, watching Hayato with sleepy red eyes, purring softly. "Let's get you to bed."

Uri almost yelped in joy.

Hayato could almost forget the stress he had, when he looked at the small dragon crawling on his lap, flexing her wings to keep balance. "But don't run away again."


	3. A good Team (Day 3: Ties)

_Summary: Hayato and Takeshi play video games, but nobody can take the lead for long, this might or might not annoy Hayato a bit._

* * *

Hayato threw the gamepad at Takeshi who caught it neatly, laughing. "That's my win!" he cheered.

"Yes," Gokudera hissed, crossing his arms and leaned back against the sofa. " _Another_ tie."

Yamamoto smiled at him – symphony and sunshine – and shook his head. "That just shows what good of a team we are!" He dropped the pads on the couch, and moved closer to Hayato, carefully taking his hand. A slight blush stole itself once again high on Hayato's cheekbones.

"What are you doing?" Hayato asked him, but entangled his fingers with Takeshi's. "You know your father could come in any second."

"My father wouldn't mind," Takeshi contradicted gently and slowly snuggled closer. "Will you stay for dinner again?"

Gokudera threw an assessing gaze towards the door, before leaning slightly against Takeshi. "I would, but that would be overstaying my visit." He pressed his face into Takeshi's neck, just for a second. "I should head home soon, I still have to go shopping."

Takeshi looked at him with puppy eyes, that almost made Hayato's heart melt into little puddles, but he really couldn't stay, the last he wanted was to disrupt Takeshi's family life, which was exactly what he did with staying. Even right now. "Stay? _Pretty_ please?"

"No, I really – I really shouldn't." Gokudera declined, swallowing softly, already feeling guilty. "I don't want to end up being unwelcome."

"You'll **never** be unwelcome!" Yamamoto exclaimed, moving suddenly and slipping, almost falling on Gokudera in the progress. "Sorry," he mumbled, but stayed so ridiculously close to Hayato, close enough for kissing, but not leaning in, close enough to hear his fast beating heart, but not telling him. "But," Yamamoto said, clearing his throat, "I mean it, you're welcome. Here. Always."

Only then, Hayato realized, Takeshi was blushing too. It was endearing, really, and… unexpected. Yamamoto always so extroverted, never blushing, never embarrassed. He rose his hand, brushing with his fingers over the soft cheek, hovering with his hand over the blush. He bit on his bottom lip, forcing his gaze away from the sight, and on the ground. "…Thank you…"

Takeshi shook his head slightly, his gaze still glued to Hayato, tied by the currently so expressive eyes. "Just… just saying the truth. My father likes to have you over, well sure, he isn't too happy with your choice of words sometimes, but he isn't bothered by it, not at all! Uhm, and—"

A knock on the door interrupted him, but they didn't have time to bring space between them, before it was opened. Hayato blushed even more with embarrassment. "I", Tsuyoshi started, before realizing the situation, but he caught himself so quickly, Gokudera really wanted to believe he didn't mind. "I just wanted to ask whether Gokudera-kun would stay over for dinner." He rubbed his neck slightly.

Takeshi pressed his hand curtly, assuring him that everything was alright, even though Hayato knew it wasn't. "Gokudera doesn't want to stay, because he thinks that he'd be overstaying his welcome."

The older Yamamoto shook his head. "Not at all Gokudera-kun, you're welcome whenever you feel up to be here."

"See? Exactly what I told you!" Takeshi exclaimed, hugging Hayato tightly. "You'll stay now, right?"

Hayato slowly brought space between their bodies. "Yes, if you insist…"

Takeshi was smiling again – symphony and sunshine –, and pulled Hayato into yet another hug. "Brilliant! And afterwards well play another few games!" Takeshi decided, clearly excited, "Maybe someone will win two games in a row then!"

Gokudera rubbed his hand on his jeans and nodded agreeing.


	4. Memories (Day 4: Clothes&Accessory Swap)

_Summary: Takeshi tries hard to distract Hayato from the nearing depart to Italy, and sometimes the weirdest approaches are the best._

* * *

There was something in Hayato's mind that told him, that nobody would even realize. He put his hand elegantly on the baseball cap, looking straight at Takeshi. "Like this?" he asked, a slightly amused grin on his lips, eyes sparkling in the same unusual silent amusement.

Takeshi gave him thumbs up, his amusement not as silent, quite the opposite even. "You look great, Hayato!" he cheered and stood up, taking a few clothes in his hands, Gokudera's clothes that is, and showed them to the storm guardian who promptly shook his head.

"You can't wear them just like that," he disagreed and leaned down to an almost neatly sorted in box, to rummage in it and eventually victoriously holding up a studded belt. "You have to wear this with it."

"Alright!" Takeshi agreed, light hearted and already started stripping as Gokudera fell back on Yamamoto's bed.

"Unbelievable…" he mumbled.

"Huh?"

Hayato's gaze didn't waver, fixing the ceiling above him. "Going back to Italy after all this time."

Yamamoto cracked another even brighter smile. "Which is exactly why we're going many new memories with our old clothing!" He offered his hand, palm, Hayato knew, just as warm as his voice, the touch just as gentle. "So, let's take some pictures?"

"I _really_ have to like you. Somehow. Can't figure out why." Hayato said, sitting up, starring at Yamamoto, wearing full punk attire, hair even messier than normal, even though his cut was still tame, laughing in a way so familiar, Hayato couldn't help to crack a small smile as well.

"You don't _like_ me," Takeshi told him, "You _love_ me."

Hayato shrugged. "Just so, you don't think you got away with it: You are an oddly lovable idiot, but still very much an idiot."

It wouldn't have taken more than the movement of the mattress to tell Hayato that Takeshi had jumped on the bed next to him, but he had seen it, the ridiculous, openly mischievous smile that adored Takeshi's lips, his features in general really, the light prancing before the jump, the arm that slung itself immediately around Hayato's waist, before Takeshi was lying calmly on the mattress.

A flash.

Hayato blinked, just seeing Takeshi's mobile in the corner of one eye, turning around, sitting on top of Takeshi, tip of the baseball cap touching the other's forehead. " _Delate_ that."

Another flash.

"Nah, I like them."

Hayato reaching for Takeshi's phone.

Takeshi hiding it and laughing.

The thoughts of the nearing department far, far away.


	5. Drabble: Sushi (Day 5: Sushi)

_Summary: Takeshi burns the pancakes, Hayato is amused by the alternative. [Contains brief mentions of sexual intercourses. Very brief.]_

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was speechless for the first time in forever, and maybe a tiny bit amused. "Sushi?" he asked, looking at the neatly cut maki rolls, the neatly folded Gunkanmaki sushi's.

Takeshi set it down on the bed and climbed into it next to Hayato, hand ghosting over the naked skin, still not as warm, but still as soft as he remembered from last night, Hayato wordlessly leaning into his touch. "I did try pancakes," Yamamoto answered, "but they _burned_."

A snort. "So you thought, sushi would make a good breakfast in bed?"

"It's never too early for good sushi," was the slightly offended answer, but he was silenced with a kiss, a light touch of lips on his, he was craving so much – still. Hayato's finger ran along his arm, barely a touch, but still setting the skin aflame. He swallowed. "Except you want to wait?"

There was barely a pause. "I would appreciate that."

His lips closed the distance, the touch barely as gentle. The touches still as burning.

* * *

 _I would love to offer you more OneShots or Drabbles, but I had to skip the next day due to school and then I kinda didn't get back into writing anything._

 _Nevertheless, I hope you could enjoy some of my entries!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mal_


End file.
